1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing crutch and more particularly pertains to comfortably and safely supporting a user while walking with a shock absorbing crutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of crutches is known in the prior art. More specifically, crutches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting users are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,885 to Stein discloses an adjustable crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,045 to Davis discloses a crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,175 to Cho discloses a medical crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,743 to Harker discloses a crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,366 to Goldstein et al. arm cushion for a crutch.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,713 to Daniels discloses a crutch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shock absorbing crutch for comfortably and safely supporting a user while walking.
In this respect, the shock absorbing crutch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of comfortably and safely supporting a user while walking.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shock absorbing crutch which can be used for comfortably and safely supporting a user while walking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.